Daily Doses of Shingeki no Children
by doyoulikecoffee
Summary: Drabbles/oneshots of Shingeki no Children Daycare center. Chapter 2 : Eren x Armin x Rivaille
1. Chapter 1

"Rivaille-sensei." The mid-age man looked down to the mop of blond hair stucked to his leg. "What is it, Armin?" The 5-year-old beckoned the kindergarten teacher to come closer to him.

Rivaille sighed as he crouch down to an eye-level with the younger one. "What now?"

Armin stood at the tip of his toes, grabbing onto his sensei's knees to give a kiss on the side of his lips, surprising the older. He pulled back to give a shy sweet smile to the older before running off to join the other kids, "I love you, sensei~"

Rivaille had widened his eyes slightly before covering his mouth.

"Brat."


	2. Fighting over Sensei

Little Armin giggled as he sat on his beloved sensei's head. "Rivaille-sensei~" He called, looking up to the other."Does sensei like me?"

The single mid-aged man only sighed, patting the blond's head, "yeah, yeah." Though Armin saw a ghost smile on his sensei's lips and smiled even wider. A strong impact suddenly made Armin almost toppled over Rivaille's lap if not for the hands that were on the five-year-old's waist. The younger didn't cry, but the shocked look on his face was clearly visible. He saw a brunette around his age in front of him making a scowl. "Get away from sensei! He's mine!"

Rivaille scowled as he rubbed his back. "Fuckin' bastard...," He muttered other inappropiate curses while the two young children only stared at each other, glaring, for Eren's part. "Eren, apologize."

"No! He's been stealing sensei away from me the day he moved here!" The little boy pointed his finger at Armin. Armin was scared, he tried to hide himself by squeezing himself onto Rivaille's chest. "I'm so-sorry..."

"Get off of sensei!" Young Eren grabbed Armin by the shirt and pulled him until he fell on the floor. Big, teary eyes looked down on the floor and Rivaille's face turned sour. Uh-oh. Yet, to his surprise, the young blond didn't break into a loud fit. He stood up and ran away from the two, leaving the two in shock. Eren's mouth was still gaping at the direction where Armin ran off.

Rivaille cleared his throat. "Eren."

Eren gulped. "Ye-yes, sensei?"

One look from the older made little Eren on his knees immediately. "Forgivemesensei! Ididn'tmeantomakehimcry! Please, forgive me!"

"Eren." The almost crying boy looked up.

"Ha-hai!" He squeaked.

"Clean this mess up. NOW."

"Right away sir!" With that, the brunette scrambled away to search for his classmate. Eren grumbled along his way towards the playground. He quickly spotted the blond crouched on his knees. He opened his mouth to called the other kindergartner when he noticed the bullies of the daycare center kept on kicking Armin's back. Je grew furious at the sight of it. "HEY!" Before his mind registered what he'd done, his mouth had already opened up. "BACK OFF!" He didn't care though, running towards the big guy to give a good smack on the cheek, and a fight ensued.

"So,... what did I tell you to do?" Rivaille stressfully exhaled. The brunette kindergartner looked down his feet. He had a few cuts and bruises, but it couldn't be compared to the injuries the other boys had. Rivaille wondered how a kindergartner managed to fight that well. "Eren."

"I wasn't wrong! They started it! They were kicking Armin when I got there! I swear I'm not lying!" Rivaille ran his hand through his hair and faced the blond beside Eren. "Is that true, Armin?"

The blond gulped and shyly nodded, gripping his blouse tightly. Armin saw his sensei patted his head and Eren's. "You're forgiven." Sparkly green eyes lit up the brunette's face and he whipped his head to the other only too see an uncomfortable look stretched on his friend's face. He puta hand on the blond's shoulder, making the other flinch. "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Armin shook his head, looking back and forth from Eren and the kindergartner teacher. Realizing something, Rivaille cleared his throat. "Eren, don't you have something to say to Armin?"

Eren gulped, looking into Armin's eyes. He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I don't mind sharing sensei with you." Rivaille had slightly scrunched his eyebrows, yet he let it slide for the brat this time. Armin had a big grin that Eren adored in no time. He climbed onto the mid-aged man's lap again and sat with his legs stretched outand back to his sensei's front. Rivaille planted a kiss on top of the blond's head, stealing a glance at Eren's distracted face. He smirked slightly at the brunette, silently sending off a challenge. Eren immediately had a dark look on his face. He climbed on the leg and held Armin's hand. The three stuck together as Armin smiled contentli while the rest of the afternoon was spent with a glaring competition between a five-year-old and a kindergartner teacher.


End file.
